1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fish-beheading machines and, more particularly, to machines for beheading fresh salmon.
2. Prior Art
Various fish-beheading machines have been utilized in the past, particularly for beheading salmon and particularly for use in conjunction with the Iron Chink, which is a machine for mechanically removing the entrails from the fish and cleaning the visceral cavity of the fish. Examples of patents showing fish beheading machines are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,278; 2,625,708; 2,625,706; 2,529,800; 2,346,935 and 1,222,926.